


Fear and Flight

by RescueWombat



Series: ZenoHika Week 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, ZenoHika Week (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RescueWombat/pseuds/RescueWombat
Summary: Day 4 and 5 Prompts for ZenoHika Week 2020: "Dragon" and "Flowers"
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: ZenoHika Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893682
Kudos: 8





	Fear and Flight

“Inhospitable climes, hostile wildlife, wherever it is that this so-called ‘friend’ of yours we have come to visit lives they have certainly chosen a fine spot for solitude.” Zenos spat as he shivered in the frigid air of Coerthas.

Jarla, however, remained uncharacteristically silent. Her face the same grim visage it had been when they had left Camp Dragonhead, with her still clinging tightly to that wrapped bundle she had refused to show him.

Mayhap it was a weapon? Yes, that had to be it. Finally she had tired of their farcical relationship and she had lead him this far out so as to minimize any damage their battle might inflict. Zenos had known it was too good to be true, that there had been some ulterior motive when she had offered him her friendship, and finally it had been revealed.

Slowly, he moved one hand to Ame-No-Habakiri, readying himself to draw it and strike her down the moment she became a threat once more, and his hand remained there until they came to a small cliff.

As he looked upon the inhabitants of the cliff, Zenos realized his assumptions had been false, and as he watched the Roegadyn unwrap her bundle, revealing a bouquet of flowers, he realized who exactly they had come to visit.

She had spoken of him before. Of course she had. Jarla had spoken of him as she had no other. A knight of peerless skill and boundless loyalty, a man of infinite jest and good humor...a man who had given his life for hers.

One of the people she had failed to save.

He watched as she sat the bouquet next to the ruined shield that rested against the grave, and stood there numbly as she took a knee in front of it and began to speak quietly.

It seemed as though time had stopped for a moment as Zenos examined himself and his paranoia, his mistrust extending even to the woman he loved, and he felt sickened by it.

“Dearest? Would you like to say a few words?” Jarla said, and the world began to move once more as Zenos took a tentative step forward, and then another, and another, before finally kneeling down and speaking.

“My greetings, Ser Haurchefant. I imagine it is you I have to thank for my current situation.” He said, his lips upturned in a small gentle smile.

“And for your role in my beloved’s life, you have my eternal gratitude.”

The pair of them remained that way for what felt like hours, speaking to the gravestone of all manner of things that had happened since his passing, until they were interrupted by a dreadful roar.

“Darkscale! Come back here you bastard!” A familiar voice shouted, and another roar rang out as a massive dragon streaked past the cliff, a blur of  _ someone _ hot on its tail.

“Was that? Bloody hell it was!” Jarla exclaimed as she stood.

“Estinien! Wait for us damn it!” She yelled before drawing a thin black whistle and blowing into it. With a mighty shriek, her Yol descended from the clouds for her to climb aboard.

“Bugger all, there’s only room for one on here.”

“You’ve no need to worry my dear best,” Zenos said as he brought his fingers to his mouth and gave a sharp whistle, “I will be right behind you.”

As he spoke, a large white and red wolf came loping out of the foothills, nine long tails streaming behind it. Smoothly, as it dashed past him Zenos threw himself onto its back and directed it after the dragoon and his prey.

“Or mayhaps you will be the one behind me?” He said, a grin full of challenge and predatory glee on his face as he took to the air astride his mount.

For a moment Jarla sat there atop her eagle dumbfounded, before finally she let out a laugh and followed him, her Yol shrieking along with her as she raced to catch up with her lover.


End file.
